Ran Randou
"You tryin' to pick a fight?" Kayoko "Ran" Randou is one of the Criminal Girls in the original and remake of the first game. She is voiced by Mari Hagai. *Ran/Quotes *Ran/Skills *Ran/Girls Wish BioCategory:Characters A girl with a boyish personality. Because her physical strength is strong and dynamic, she chooses violence over words to deal with stressful situations. '' ''The seed of Ran's sin was planted years ago, when she was just a child. After a man took advantage of her, she learned to despise and distrust men. She fought hard just to move on, but... Appearance Ran is a tall teenager with a light complexion and busty frame. She has gentle reddish-brown eyes that she wears oval-shaped glasses with, and short, fluffy brown hair that sticks up in various spots, including a curled cowlick. Her bangs have an uneven intake on the corner, with one section held by gold clips. She has piercings. Her Prisoner outfit consists of a striped uneven cut top with one long sleeve and the other short. The gold cuffs accents the X'' over her orange, partially shut zipper that is loose enough to reveal part of her breast. She also wears dark red short-shorts with a ruffled gold peplum on top, a red scarf with a star drawn on one side, and black thigh boots with an orange sole and line going up the side. Around the top is a white strap with a gold ''X on the side. When Knighted, she keeps her scarf but its a lot bigger and one side is ripped. Her outfit is composed of a black leotard worn beneath silver chainmail that has gold detailing and a trim of dark red ripped fabric lining the chest. She has matching metal pieces on her shoulder, lower arms, and legs, accent by gold lining and red gems. On her wrists are blue spherical bracelets. For Maintenance she wears a white tank-top with dark blue short-shorts that have stripes on the side, a red ribbon around her head, and bandaging on her inner-leg. For Edgeplay she wears a tiger tail and ears with brown stripes, along with a green elbow-length sweater. For''' Slippery Slope she wears a bright blue and white bathing suit, and for '''Tickle Party she wears a red dress with sheer tights. In Aftercare she wears a white frilly top with dark short-shorts and white underwear. In one ending she is depicted in a black school blazer over a white uniform top and a blue bow-tie. In another, her casual outfit consists of a low-cut white top with two straps, and the words Beautiful and Selfish in various shades of orange, along with two badges. This is paired with denim shorts and glasses with black and red striped rim. She keeps her normal hair clips but also gains a striped one. Personality Ran is mature and usually calm natured, taking a sisterly role towards other girls, especially the younger ones like Alice. She worries whenever something happens to the other girls, and she is very protective over them- even if they might bicker sometimes. She can be bold with her opinions or feelings, but for most part she keeps to herself and isn't extremely open. She is smart and tough, and she enjoys fighting as a means of self-training. However, when males are involved she is likely to resort to violence at the drop of a hat. She distrusts all men regardless of age or personality- to the point of attacking others for merely speaking to a girl, flying into blind rage as a result of her past trama. This leads her to clash with the Instructor initially, until she began to realize they really had the groups best interest at heart. She can be a little shy towards those she likes. History Beginning Ran was one of the few girls present when the Instructor showed up and refused achnowledgement. But when they tried speaking to her and accidentally angered her, she punched them. But when the Instructor took the hit with no complaint she was very shocked and hesitantly agreed to join. Block 1 Block 2 Block 3 Confronting Kayako Randou After helping Kisaragi come to terms with her sin, the Instructor finds a picture on the ground. Ran was shocked to learn that it was of her and realizes who took it back in the past. Eventually they start to find more peep-shot pictures and they meet S. Ran, who begins to manipulate Ran by revealing what happened to the others. When she was younger she was being stalked by someone at the school, who eventually began to take dirty pictures of her, and after being confronted by them she became paranoid of all men and started attacking any within sight. S. Ran attempts to make Ran angry enough to attack the Instructor by claiming they are too bossy, then she goes on to imply Ran's protective and sisterly side towards Alice is just a desire to do things to her, and that she's no better than that man. This causes Ran a great deal of shock and she is unable to continue. After the group manage to locate the wooden sword Ran used to use for defense, she snaps out of it and promises that she won't resort to attacking innocent people anymore, and breaks it. This enrages S. Ran and she attacks the group with the intent to kill the main character. Trivia *Ran addresses the main character as ''Oyaji, ''which translates as ''Old Man; ''it also doubles as how workers (mostly male) in certain line of job would call their boss (usually very old); such jobs include carpenters and other 'manly' occupations which usually have traditional workplace culture. **She also addresses Alice as ''Chibi, ''due to her small size. *It is implied that Ran may have been raped by the man who took her pictures, but not outright stated. **The manga however depicts the man as having been a teacher she trusted, whom she found the photos in his desk and who she violently beat as a result of her mounting paranoia and feelings of betrayal before he could do anything beyond taking peep shots. **When it is said that she may had been 'violated', it could also refered to the photos of her being used in dirty ways. In Japan's community there is a common context that some men used photos (sometimes secretly taken, notably girls in changing room) to pleasure themselves. Such actions are deemed by society at large as disgusting if found out, and some women would take them as indirect violation. *Although Ran is the tallest of the group, she is not the oldest. Gallery Art Criminalgirls main.jpg RanKnight.png|Knighted Ran. Game Ran Sprites.png Ep 85 Final Episode Screenshot 2015-05-01 19-06-36.png 1b6b3d538a09278c36fe81d23fa0500e.jpg Ep 85 Final Episode Screenshot 2015-05-01 19-05-29.png 0857c0418cefbe8790ad6da83faf0fcd.png ed70daa35b705587118572dfa599d226.jpg Ep 85 Final Episode Screenshot 2015-05-01 19-06-25.png c4501548b1b7b62229ed95f390f29687.jpg Ep 85 Final Episode Screenshot 2015-05-01 19-06-30.png Criminal-Girls-Invite-Only-Coming-in-February-1-.jpg Ep 42 Screenshot 2015-05-01 17-32-16.png Ep 52 Screenshot 2015-05-01 18-23-59.png 2015-04-19-194928.jpg|Ran's Ending. 2015-04-19-195451.jpg 2015-04-19-195455.jpg Motivation Ranslip.png Ranedge.png Ep 38 Screenshot 2015-05-01 17-18-55.png Category:Characters